The Ones We Follow
by SongsandSunshine
Summary: When a man finds strange rings buried deep in the ground, three friends wake up in a different world with no memories of their pasts. But when they all seem to be tied into the quest to destroy a ring similar to the ones they themselves wear, will they be able to discover who they are and their purpose in these new lives?
1. Birthdays

Friendship. It's a complicated concept. I myself have made and lost friends many times. I knew a girl with a soft round face and sparkling chocolate eyes. We lived right by each other and saw each other every day. After a few years though, I had to move away. I hardly ever see her now. Just about a year ago, I got a letter from someone named Lillie. It was written as if we'd known each other our whole lives. I honestly had no idea who she was. I thought to myself _How could I have forgotten someone who calls me a friend so easily? Will all of my current friends forget me one day?_ We create relationships and we break relationships. We meet someone in public and talk to them for a few minutes, then we never see them again. We worry that the people who we surround ourselves with don't actually care for us. Sometimes they really don't. We love the people that do, though. And we would sacrifice everything for those we love. Affection is fire and ice at the same time. It freezes and burns, but it never stops. And that is what's so important. No matter what comes in it's way, our love for each other will never stop.

This story is about romance, loss, adventure, and even a little magic. But first and foremost, it's a story about friendship.

* * *

Benjamin Conner was in his dorm room studying for finals. If he did well he would be able to leave college with a doctorate degree and pursue his dream of becoming an archeologist and studying ancient civilizations. Ben, as his very few friends called him, was turning twenty-five today. While most people his age would be out celebrating, he himself did not like the attention. So that was why he was hiding away in his room, waiting as the hours went by.

Around nine, there came a knock on his door. Sighing, he rose to answer it. There would be no escaping this now. As the door swung open it revealed two young women with a cake, balloons, and a few bottles of alcohol. "Happy birthday Benny!" the one on the right cried. She was tall and slender with golden hair and sparkling green eyes. "Jeez this place is a mess. Do you ever do any cleaning?" Ben turned to the other girl. She was short and well-built with icy unforgiving eyes and short-cut raven hair that framed her round face. Ben smiled. "Hey guys. I guess you're going to force me to celebrate my own birthday huh?"

The blonde girl's name was Gwen. She was just a year older than Ben and had never spent a single day of her life in college. When she was eighteen she struck a deal with a fashion magazine company, and now her career as a clothing model was in full swing. She was a bit over-dramatic and had problems both with alcohol and paying attention to people, but when it came to either her job or her friends, she wouldn't let anything get in her way.

The other woman was Candi. Short for Candace, on the outside she seemed like the exact opposite of her nickname. But once you get to know her, you realize she's a very kind person. At twenty-seven she was the oldest of her friends, but looked the youngest. Candi had already finished college and was on the career path of a visual artist. She'd known Ben and Gwen for most of her life.

"Oh come on Ben! It's your special day! I can't believe you've been studying." Gwen sat on her friend's desk and opened up a bottle of wine. "Not that I agree with her drinking, but Gwen is right. You really should put the books away for a while."

Benjamin cleared off a place in his kitchen so the girls would have a proper place to talk. "I told you two that I don't like making a big deal out of it. Woo! I'm older! How amazing!" He voiced his thoughts while dripping heavy sarcasm. "Dude! Come on! You're turning twenty-five! Quarter of a century! It's at least a little deal." Gwen got up and walked across the room to get the cake. "Yeah Ben. We even got dessert!" Ben sighed, admitting defeat. "Okay, just open another bottle of wine."

Time flew by as the three companions conversed about their lives. How they were doing, the newest episodes of their favorite television shows, and other trivial things. That's when Gwen said something that reminded Ben of a recent trip he had taken to study an archeological dig site. He had been in a pit a few stories deep when he found three strange rings. One was a natural soil brown, with three forest green jewels on top. The second was icy blue, the color of Candi's eyes, with little vine designs made of gold. The third was silver, with a purple gem set in the middle. Without even thinking, he stuck the bands in the pocket of his jacket and left with them.

"Oh hey! I just remembered that I have something for you two!" Ben got up and ran to the closet by the door, grabbing his coat and removing the rings from the pocket. "Whoa, those are really cool Benny! Where did you get them?" To Gwen, Ben handed the forest-like one. He gave Candi the ring that matched her eyes. "I found them." He replied. Then he took out the third, which he had decided to keep for himself.

"I thought that they could be like, friendship rings or something." Gwen put her's in her pocket. Candi tossed her's into the air and caught it. "You found them? Doesn't that mean like, you stole them?" She smirked at him. "No! I didn't exactly take them from anyone. And they didn't look that valuable anyway." Gwen took her gift back out and inspected it. "I dunno, these crystals on mine could be emeralds. I'm no expert, but those cost quite a bit of money, don't they?" Ben continued arguing the point until his friends just decided to drop the subject.

They continued their conversations for about another hour before Gwen mentioned the time and said they should all be going home. They voiced their goodbyes and left.

* * *

After cleaning up his kitchen, Ben sat back down at his desk again. He tried to continue his studying, but fatigue had sneaked up on him. He took a hot shower, brushed his teeth, changed his clothes, and got into bed. He tossed and turned, but just couldn't let sleep take hold. After a few minutes, he got up again and started pacing around his room. His eyes glanced to his ring, which was sitting on a shelf inside of his open cabinet.

Not really thinking, he walked over to the shelf and picked up the ring. He felt it between his fingers. It almost seemed to vibrate under his touch. He was sure that there was something special about it. That's when he felt it. A faint voice, speaking in his mind. It didn't scare him. Somehow, it felt familiar. Ben took the ring, and slipped it onto his finger.

* * *

Gwen was driving home in the rain. It hadn't been so bad at first, but now it was like someone was pouring an ocean on her car. The windshield wipers couldn't keep up so she had to pull over onto the side of the road. While waiting for the weather to clear up, she started to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know why. This part of the city was relatively safe, and she didn't think that anyone would try to attack her while it was raining so hard. She nervously put her hands in her pockets. _Wait a second, what's that? _She took the ring out and held it in the palm of her hand. _Does it even really fit on my finger? Well, I guess I better try it on._

* * *

By the time Candi got home, she was soaking wet. She stood in her living room and shook the water off of her jacket. She heard the ring fall out of the coat and looked just in time to see it rolling towards the heating vent in the floor. "No!" She reached down and picked up the band before she could lose it forever. _It will be much safer on my finger..._


	2. Confusions

**So, second chapter. I didn't leave an author's note on the first one so I decided this would be a good idea. This story is my fifth fanfic so I'm still improving my stylezz. I don't really know where I'm going to go with the plot or how long it's going to be. I guess that will depend on it's popularity. So yes, if you like it and want me to continue it for a while I need to know!**

**- SunSongs**

* * *

There was light. Lots of it. And sound. Lots of that too. A deafening noise filled the air as Gwen felt herself falling into a great white abyss. She would scream if she could, but the poor girl couldn't move a muscle. After an eternity, or maybe only a few seconds, Gwen felt a floor beneath her once more. She opened her eyes and was met by the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. "My lady, are you all right?"

"Uh," was the only thing that came out of the dumbstruck girl's mouth. She was still trying to get over the fact that there was a goddess in front of her. After clearing her throat, she managed to get out a full sentence. "Who'er you?" The woman frowned at her. "Oh dear. Please Lady Ellnalyn, allow me to escort you back to your chambers." As the beautiful woman turned, Gwen got a nice good look at her pointed ears. _Pointed ears? Okay, that's enough for me. _The she-elf servant gasped as her mistress collapsed on the spot.

* * *

Ben awoke to find himself lying in a dirty alley on a dark street. He felt sore and unclean, and there was some strange rough stuff on his face. He got to his feet and started looking around. It was nighttime, and the place felt as unsafe as unsafe can get. Benjamin Conner was not comfortable in such places, so he started walking faster to get out of there. It was too dark for him to fully see where he was going and before he knew it he had run right into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" shouted the angry figure under a ripped cloak. "Forgive me, I'm really sor-" That's when Ben realized that his voice wasn't his own. It was much deeper, and much more gruff as well. Shocked, he reached up and felt his chin. Yes, he had a small beard. And hair that was much too long for his liking. Still too confused to speak, he stumbled backwards. "Wait a second, I would recognize that voice anywhere! Gaviren, It that you?" _Gaviren? _Thought Ben. _Is that my name? _The intelligent young man quickly came to the admittedly nonsensical conclusion that he had no idea who he was.

"Look, I think you've mistaken me for someone else. I should really go now." Ben turned to leave but the stranger grabbed his shoulder. "No no no. You are not going anywhere. You see, the last time I saw you, I'm pretty sure you owed me some money." Now Ben was really starting to panic. He couldn't remember ever having a run-in like this. "Okay, you can take everything I have!" But a quick feel in his dirty pockets convinced the amnesiac that he was very poor.

"C'mon! Hand it over!" Ben pulled a pitiful bent nail out of his cloak. The mugger sneered. "W-wait! I can go back home and get it! Just stay here and I'll be right back!" It was a lame excuse, but it was better than nothing. If he could just get to somewhere with light! "Since when have you had a home, always wandering 'round like you do?" So maybe that wouldn't work. It was time to run.

* * *

"Neri! Neri!" A girl awoke to someone calling... someone else's name. "Please Neritane! Say something!" _Oh. _She thought. _He must be talking to me. _She opened her eyes and found herself gazing into another's. "Neri? Can you say something?" 'Neri' cleared her throat. "You have really nice eyes." He crushed her in the tightest hug possible. _Okay. Stranger. Touching me. _Neritane made the connection and pushed away. "What are you doing?" The boy tilted his head in a confused manner. "Well, I had gone to get us some tea and when I came back you were on the floor. I was making sure you were alright."

She looked around and discovered that she was in fact on the floor of a weirdly round dining room in what seemed to be some kind of cottage. There were two teacups sitting on the table. "But." She stuttered. 'I don't know you." The boy's expression fell. "Come on Neri. I know you like to joke around but that isn't funny." Neri started inching away. "I really don't know who you are." His voice turned frantic. "Please, you know me! I'm your best friend!" She stopped trying to escape. "My best friend?" He grinned with hope, but his happiness didn't last long. "Is your name Benjamin?"

"Frodo? Neri? Is everything okay?" Another person walked into the room. Since she was still on the ground, the first thing she noticed was his feet. "Your feet." She said. "Huh? What's wrong with them?" He looked down. "They're big." The boy snorted. "So are yours, Neri." This shocked her. But why? Shouldn't she know her own body?

"Sam," Said Frodo. "There's something wrong with her. I found her unconscious and when she woke up she asked me who I was." Sam hurried over. "Neritane. Do you recognize me?" She frowned. "Should I? Because I can't even remember who I am." The two looked at each other with the same grim expressions. Their friend was definitely not trying to play a trick on them this time.

* * *

Legolas was not having the best of days. While patrolling the forest, they had run into more foul creatures than ever before. On their way back a group of orcs that had somehow managed to get past their defenses had the stupid bravery to attack them. Thankfully, the elf prince and his team had warded them off, but it was difficult and there was most likely more to come.

Then when he had gotten back, a maid had informed him that his sister was sick. Very sick. He was now standing outside her door, contemplating whether or not to confront her. Sighing, he opened the door and stepped in. "She was sitting on her bed, seemingly brooding. "Ellnalyn?" He approached her cautiously. She looked up at him and growled.

"I keep telling you people my name is Gwendolyn." Legolas raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know that? I have been informed that you claim to not know who or where you are." She was obviously not pleased by his challenging of her sanity. "Well, all I can remember are three names. Benjamin, Candace, and Gwendolyn. The first name is not suited for a woman and the second just sounds stupid. Therefore, my name is Gwendolyn." The elf prince stifled a laugh. No matter what she said, this was definitely his sister.

It seemed his efforts of hiding his amusement were unsuccessful as the she-elf turned red in the face. "Okay, I doubt you came here to make fun of me, so state you business and leave." Legolas sat down next to her. "I came to see if you recognized your brother." It seemed she didn't as she almost fell to the floor on this news. "I'm sorry, but no. I don't remember you." If her apparent sibling was disappointed, he didn't let on. "There must be many thing you don't know." She nodded in reply. "Would you like me to tell you about them?" She smiled. "Only if you call me Gwendolyn!" "Then we have a deal."

* * *

**Ahaha! Legolas has a sister! (Things won't be completely canon in this story)**

**But wait! Next time we will learn more about where 'Gaviren' is, 'Ellnalyn' and Legolas's relationship, and 'Neritane' and the hobbits!**


End file.
